


In which the stupidest crossover happens {WELCOME TO EDDSSTUCK...?}

by seekingSolar



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Edd is a bean, Eddsstuck??, Eddsworld monster shit, Eddsworld shit, F/F, F/M, Homestuck but I cant write for anyone and I suck, Jinxed Matt headcanon, M/M, Monster Tom, Other, SHIPPING NONSENSE, THEY MAY AS WELL ALL BE GAY, Tom is also gay, Vampire Matt, edd is gay, hes gay, shipping! :2, there’s swearing so buckle the hell up, you bet your sweet ass we have vampire matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: “Well, this is gonna be my first work. May as well make it a good one.”‘Nope! It’s going to be the shitty crossover you’ve always wanted to write!’“You suck, brain,”‘Thank you.’IN WHICH EDDSWORLD AND HOMESTUCK COLLIDETHE HOMESTUCK EDDSWORLD POWER HOUR





	1. a quick word, if you will. +Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die

Alright, I suppose this is where a story like this should start, isn’t it? However, it’s not automatically going to begin here. In fact, I actually want to say a quick word, if you will. Ah, that’s where the title of this chapter will be said. I just want to say that I deeply apologize for being terrible at writing for characters, and the Tom and Edd in this story are based off of the ones I use in roleplay, along with someone else that I cannot put my finger on. Maybe we should go to that prologue? Alright, here we are..

 

Years in the past.. Very, very many.

You’ve done it, after 7 years, you’ve DONE it. You’ve beaten the game. Saved the world. Your name is J___ E_____ and you have just finished the game with your many friends, some being aliens, and others human. Now all you’ve got to do is open the door! Well, you’d have to get D___ to go sometime in the future to actually get to see what it’ll become in those thousands or so years, or however long it’ll be. But now you can sigh, because the deed was done. You created the new world.

 

My apologies! The prologue must have.. glitched a bit. Well, that’s okay, because of course, you know who the characters are, right? Unless for some reason you.. haven’t read Homestuck. Which would be ridiculous, why else would you be here if you haven’t read Homestuck? Same with Eddsworld.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is awakened by Edd, who seems to notice how off he was feeling this morning.

Tom was fast asleep, despite it being 10:00 in the morning. He’d been dreaming for _HOOOOOOURS,_ much to his short boyfriend’s displeasure.

 

_The sky in Tom’s dream was dark, with dark blues and purples illuminating the space around him. It was like a city. A city made of shadows and mist, almost. As peaceful as the world looked, it wasn’t for long. He turned around, seeing a large dark gray, gigantic horned beast with one enormous black eye charge toward him, it’s fangs wide open. Tom quickly ran, trying to escape the.. **Familiar..** Beast. He didn’t know why it was familiar, but he wasn’t interested in becoming monster food!  He began getting out of breath, stumbling on his movements. But that was when he heard a voice.. _

 

_“Tom?”_

_”Toommm?”_

_**“TOM!”** _

 

“TOM WAKE UP!” Edd shouted, tackling Tom and pinning him down with a tight hug.

”I’m awake, Edd..” He grumbled, sitting up. “What is it?” Tom asked, a little amused that Edd had managed to pin him down.

”Tom, why were you crying?” Edd’s joyful gaze suddenly flashed to a little stern and confused. 

“What do you mean?”

”You were CRYING, Tom. You kept sobbing in your sleep.” He softly muttered, his small hug tightening a bit.

”I'd know if I was crying.” Tom shrugged, just getting up. Edd followed shortly after, hopping slightly.

 

”What does chef Tom recommend for breakfast today?”

 

 

_Four Gods including_

_Their many friends_

_unknowingly brought upon_

_their world’s end_

 

_Heir of Breath_

_Knight of Time_

_Witch of Space_

_and_

_Seer of Light_

 

_Battled their foes_

_To create their world anew_

 

_Four mortal men_

_Who nobody knows_

_Will find the gods,_

_whenever the river flows._

_And when they meet_

_what could happen?_

_anything could._

 

_And soon that will begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee! This is the first actual chapter and we already have shipping!


End file.
